


shy shy shy

by mochiblues



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: DDLG, Daddy BTS, F/M, Little Space, Multi, Polyamory, dd/lg, hashtag### i suck at endings, poly bts, poly daddy bts, polyamory bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiblues/pseuds/mochiblues
Summary: You met your Daddies' friends, and their kindness made you shy, which made you slipped into Little Space.





	shy shy shy

**Author's Note:**

> blackpink bc theyre my girlfriendS (n i miss them uwu)
> 
> thanks for requesting!

You didn't notice the tall man jogging towards you, since you were busy on your phone while humming along to a familiar song - it was Playing with Fire, if you wasn't wrong - that could be heard clearly at the backstage. Namjoon smiled at the sight of you focusing on your phone and your lips mumbling a few lyrics of the current song playing.

Namjoon tapped your shoulder and chuckled to himself at how surprised you were at his action, and almost dropping your phone. You turned your head to the side and finally met the eyes that belongs to the tall and blonde-haired man. You locked your screen and shoved your phone in your pocket, while a smile appeared on your lips at the sight of the beautiful man next to you.

"Hello," He said, tapping your nose with his fingers and pinched your cheek afterwards. You smiled at his action and stood up, still looking up at him with a big and shy smile. "Did you see our performance? What do you think?"

You nodded at his first question and a giggle escaped your lips, before you tapped your index finger on your chin a few times and pretended to think. You smirked a little at how Namjoon's eyes looked so hopeful - and _beautiful_ , as he was waiting for your answer.

"It was.. perfect," You smiled, and you can see Namjoon's smile faltered a bit. Maybe you didn't compliment it enough. "The performance was really beautiful, the fanchants were so loud and I really love your voices. It was really perfect, and I really love Joonie's solo stage. I enjoyed it." It was true, you did enjoyed his solo stage. His rapping was beyond perfect.

You giggled when you noticed the sudden blush that appeared on Namjoon's cheeks as he avoid your gaze to laugh nervously. "You're such an angel," Namjoon patted your head a few times. "C'mon, the others are waiting for you."

"RM!"

Both of your turned at the mention of Namjoon's stage name, called by a girl. Your eyes widened at the _pretty_ girl who approached you and Namjoon, followed by three other girl. The girl who just called Namjoon was unbelievably beautiful.

"Hey, how's the song going on?" She said, placing her hands on her hips while letting out a happy sigh. "I have to say, we were very amazed by your performance. We really like it."

"Yeah, we do!" The blonde-haired girl chirped, making the girl next to her smack her arm for being loud all of a sudden. "Your solo stage was amazing," She continued with an even bigger smile, and it seems like that smack didn't affect her at all.

You thought,  _it was maybe adult stuff._ You decided to stay quiet. Until-

"Hey, are you Namjoon's friend?" Asked the loud, blonde-haired girl. "You're cute," She giggled and suddenly her right hand was infront of you, waiting for you to accept it. "My name is Lisa. Let's be friends!" She laughed and you loved her positive, polite attitude.

"H-Hi, Lisa. My name is Y/N," You accidentally stuttered, and took Lisa's hand in yours, gently shaking it. "Thanks, you're cute too," You said to her with a shy smile.

"Ah, yes. This is my girlfriend," Namjoon smiled to you, then to the girls as you felt a weight placed around your shoulder. "Her name is Y/N. I'm sure Lisa already knows it," He said, causing Lisa to laugh.

"Hi, my name is Jennie," Said the girl who first approached you, and you've never been so glad knowing a pretty girl's name. "You're adorable. Namjoon has a great taste," Jennie smirked and sent you a wink. "I wish to get a girlfriend too," She joked.

Soon, you learned their names after the two other girl introduced themselves ― Jisoo and Chaeyoung, or Rosé ― and as expected, they're nice too.

"Anyway―"

"Namjoon! What's taking you so long?" Namjoon's words were interrupted by a familiar voice, who soon approached you and followed with the boys behind him. "We've been waiting for her and you to get here and ― Oh, hello, Blackpink ― and also ― wait, Blackpink?"

"Hello, to you too, Seokjin," Jisoo laughed. "We just stopped by to ask how's the song going on, and also, to compliment BTS' nice performance. You guys really did well!"

As the others were distracted by Jisoo's compliment, and Lisa weren't talking to you anymore, you decided to make your way to hide behind the boys. However, Taehyung ― who was busy taking photos ― were surprised by your sudden appearance.

"Hi, Y/N," Taehyung smiled. "What'cha doing here? Wasn't Lisa talking to you at the front?" He asked sweetly, while his hand was tucking your hair behind your ear, as usual.

"W-Well, yeah, she was," You replied in a small voice and Taehyung immediately noticed that you were feeling Little.

"Are you feeling Little?"

"I'm not supposed to be, right?" You mumbled.  _Not in public._ Lisa kept showering you with compliments, it's hard not to feel Little by those pretty praises from a pretty girl.

"Kitten? It's fine, okay. We're going home later on, so don't worry. Baby can stay with me for now," He smiled and pulled you to stick next to him, his arm around your shoulder as he went back to his phone.

A few minutes passed, and you were doing just fine by having small talks with Taehyung.

"Y/N?" Lisa called out and you can see her head peeking here and there. "Hey, where did your girlfriend go?"

Taehyung glanced at you and you looked up at him with a pout on your lips. "I'm shy," You murmured. Taehyung laughed and cooed about how cute you were.

"Go on," Taehyung pushed you a little and you glared at him, causing him to laugh again. "Make new friends, okay?" He joked.

"Yes, Lisa?" You went to the front and immediately sneaked your arm behind Namjoon's back, gripping tightly onto his shirt. You pulled his shirt several times, hoping that he'll drag you out of the situation now.

"Ah, yes, you said that you were in the same school as Rosé!" She chirped and you only nodded. The conversation went on, until Lisa was throwing compliments at you again and you lose counting on how many compliments she said.

"Daddy?" You said when the girls are busy talking with the other members while looking up at the male next to you and you could see that Namjoon frozed for a while. He cleared his throat and looked down on you, with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Feeling Little?" Namjoon whispered. You nodded as an answer and Namjoon does the same too, while biting his lips and it looked like he was thinking about something. "Wanna go home?" He asked. The concert was ending anyway. "Go to Hoseok, I'll come later."

Namjoon gave your back a small pat, before gently pushing you towards Hoseok's direction. "Hey, angel," Hoseok greeted you and placing his arm around your shoulder. "Tae told me you're feeling Little."

"I'm sorry," You mumbled and the sad look on your face were replaced by a confused look when Hoseok suddenly laughed and quickly waved his hand infront of you.

"Don't say sorry. It's not a big deal, angel. Hoseok's glad you're here with him. We'll wait for the others, and then, we'll go home, okay?"

"Okay," You giggled. All you had to do is wait, and there's nothing to worry about. It's not like you'll often see them anyway,  _right?_

* * *

You never thought you'll be seeing the pretty girls again, until Lisa came up to you, alone. 

"Hi, I never thought I'll be seeing you again," She chuckled lightly. "Hey, this might be random but, can I ask you something? This is related to your relationship with Namjoon."

"Ah, sure. Ask me anything."

"What kind of relationship does you and Namjoon have?"

You cocked your head to the side innocently, not understanding what her question was. "What do you mean? Our relationship is just normal," You shrugged.

"No, it's not that," She bit her lips nervously. "I just, that day when we first met, I heard you calling Namjoon as Daddy?" She gulped, her voice becoming smaller at the end of her words. "I'm sorry if this is too personal. I won't judge though."

"Ah," You nodded. "Well, it's sort of complicated. It has something to do with this thing called Little Space?" You half-quesioned half-concluded, scared that your sentences might not make any senses. "You should just Google that up, it'll be easier."

"I asked Jisoo the same thing, and she told me to Google it up too," Lisa shrugged, and you couldn't help but to smile at how adorable she was. "I'm sorry for asking too many questions. I was just too curious, about everything."

"I can see that," You laughed. You looked behind you before glancing on your watch wrapped around your wrist and looking back up again at Lisa. "I gotta go. It was nice talking to you."

"Oh, okay. Goodbye! I wish you and Namjoon a long and good relationship!"

You nodded and smiled at her, saying another goodbye before joining your boyfriend and his friends. Seokjin smiled at the sight of you approaching them and was the first one to speak to you. "Who were you talking with?"

"Uh, just Lisa," You smiled.

"It seems like you've gotten closer with her," Jimin chuckled. "As expected, our little social butterfly," He cooed as his hand went forward to pinch your cheek.

"Well, she asked a few questions, about me and Namjoon. Apparently, she heard me calling Namjoon as  _Daddy_ the other day," You shrugged and the others suddenly went silent at your words. You laughed at their wide eyes and their faces soon turned into confusions. "She said she won't judge."

"T-That's great," Namjoon cleared his throat. "What did she say?" He asked, leaned closer to you to listen more of your words.

"She said that she also asked Jisoo about it, and she apologised for asking such personal questions. She was just very curious," The others nodded at your words and were glad that the girl only had a positive response.

"Well, that's not a problem, right?" Yoongi chuckled and you nodded at his words, letting out a small chuckle. "Namjoon, I can see you worrying."

"No, it's just. I really hope that she really won't judge," He laughed while rubbing his nape. "The girls are nice though."

"So there's nothing to worry about then!" Hoseok laughed. "Enough of that! Let's go home now, and I'm starving!"

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this fucking sucks im sorry


End file.
